Revealed
by Tali NCIS-Gleek Fan
Summary: Hello everyone. My name is -T. I've been watching the mermaids. They don't know who I am, but I'm always watching. I see all the things no one else sees. I see all their dirty little secrets. I see through all their lies and I'm ready to reveal all...
1. Prologue

_Hello everyone. My name is -T._

_I've been watching the mermaids._

_They don't know I am, but I'm always watching. _

_I see all the things no one else sees._

_I see all their dirty little secrets. _

_I see through all their lies._

_Cleo isn't as innocent as she seems._

_Emma is far from perfect._

_Rikki has a dangerous habit._

_Bella hides a dirty fantasy._

_You don't get it?_

_That's quite alright._

_You will eventually. _

_I'll make sure of it._

_And girls if you're reading this. _

_Watch out._

_Don't bother lying anymore_

_Soon everyone will know everything. _

_That's a promise I intent to keep_

_Good Luck!_

**I'm overhauling this story. The other version sucked. I've gotten way better at writing and I actually watched Pretty Little Liars (slightly obessed). Anyway I hope you like this version better. -T messages might come from there because I suck at things like that. Yeah please review.**

**I don't own anything. Except the new character I'm introducing. **

**-JJ**


	2. One Year Ago

Revealed

_Tali knocked on her friend's door and Cleo answered the door. "Come on in, Bella and Rikki are already here" Cleo said and Tali walked inside._

"_Wow it looks like atomic bomb went off in here" Tali gaped. There were pillows and blankets strewn across the living room. _

"_Bella and Rikki got into a little argument." Cleo giggled. _

"_Figures" Tali rolled her eyes. There was a knock at the door. _

"_That will be Emma" Cleo said and went to answer the door. _

"_Tali when did you get here?" Rikki said walking into the room._

"_Just now. What the hell did you two do?" Tali asked as Bella walked in._

"_We were just having fun" Bella winked._

"_Fun with you guys always caused destruction" Emma said walking in herself._

"_It does not" Rikki protested._

"_Yes it does" Cleo nodded._

"_There's no denying it" Tali said. Bella and Rikki both frowned._

"_Remember the sleepover at Tali's" Emma asked. Bella and Rikki both looked down immediately. _

"_I got in so much trouble for that" Tali snapped._

"_I felt so sorry for you. Your dad looked about ready to kill you" Cleo said._

"_Yeah I know. He screamed at me for almost an hour"_

"_That won't happen again" Bella assured them._

"_Don't make promises you can't keep" Emma said raising her eyebrows._

"_Enough talk of the past. Let's play truth or dare" Tali said deciding to change the subject._

"_I hate that game. It always ends badly" Cleo complained._

"_Don't worry Cleo. It wasn't so bad last time" Tali said mysteriously before sitting down._

"_OK who's going first?" Emma asked._

"_I will" Rikki smirked. "Emma truth or dare"_

"_Truth" Emma said nervously._

"_Wimp" Tali teased._

"_OK, have you slept with anyone yet?" Rikki grinned widely. Emma turned bright red and looked down. She muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" Rikki asked._

"_She said yes" Tali announced. Everyone but Emma started laughing._

"_Tali" Emma hissed. _

"_Your turn Emma" Tali said sweetly._

"_Tali truth or dare" Emma asked._

"_Dare" Tali said firmly._

"_How many guys have you slept with?" Emma asked._

"_More than you can count on one hand. Who's next? Cleo truth or dare" Tali smirked. Emma just stared._

"_Truth" Cleo answered meekly._

"_Who's your crush" Tali smiled evilly. She knew exactly who it was._

"_Tali" Cleo opened her eyes wide._

"_Come on Cleo who is it?" Bella pushed._

"_Yeah who does sweet little Cleo like?" Rikki said._

"_Go on Cleo, tell them" Tali said._

"_No" Cleo glared._

"_You have to Cleo. You know the rules" Bella reminded her._

"_I said no" Cleo growled._

"_I can tell them Cleo" Tali said raising her eyebrows._

"_NO" Cleo yelled._

"_OK calm down. Just pick someone to go next" Rikki shook her head._

"_No she has to answer. Those are the rules" Tali insisted._

"_Tali maybe we should just drop it" Emma suggested._

"_Yeah she obviously doesn't want to tell us" Bella nodded._

"_No. Cleo is going to tell you or I will" Tali said icily._

"_It's just a game Tali" Emma reminded her._

"_I am not telling them. Neither are you" Cleo narrowed her eyes._

"_Wanna bet?" Tali smirked. That's when all hell broke loose. Cleo lunged and slapped Tali._

"_What the hell?" Rikki gaped._

"_Damn it, Tali just drop it" Bella yelled._

"_Answer the question Cleo" Tali said holding steadfast. _

"_No" Cleo screeched._

"_Then I'm leaving" Tali said and stood up._

"_Come on Tali" Emma sighed._

"_No, if Cleo's not going to play right then I'm gone" Tali said and grabbed her bag. Then she left.  
>"I'll go after her" Rikki went to stand but Emma pulled her down.<em>

"_No just give her a minute" Emma said._

"_I'll go get her. Tell her I'll play right" Cleo said suddenly feeling guilty._

"_Are you sure? It's dark. We can get her in the morning" Bella said._

"_No she couldn't have gotten that far" Cleo said and went after Tali. She came back fifteen minutes later._

"_I couldn't find her anywhere. I called her and it kept going straight to voice mail. She couldn't have gotten that far. I called her house and her parents said she wasn't there" Cleo said worriedly._

_#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*# *#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#**#*#*_

**What did you think?**

**-JJ**


	3. Cleo and Bella

Revealed

Cleo sat in the Juicenet cafe drinking a juice, when an attractive looking girl walked in. Cleo found her eyes drawn to the girl's butt. When she realized what she was doing she snapped her eyes away. Lewis walked in and made his way over to the booth Cleo was at.

"You would never believe the amount of fish I caught this morning." Lewis grinned excitedly.

"Really?" Cleo said absentmindedly her eyes trailing to the girl again.

"Cleo are you alright?" Lewis put a hand on her arm. Cleo jumped and looked to Lewis.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just uh a little upset. The anniversary and all." Cleo lied.

"Oh well I'm sorry Cleo. I know you and Tali were good friends." Lewis sighed. Cleo nodded and her eyes began wandering a third time.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to uh hang out tonight?" Lewis asked.

"Um not tonight Lewis. Maybe another time." Cleo shook her head and finally found Lewis's eyes when the girl left.

"Oh OK well I should get going. I'll see you around." Lewis said dejectedly as he left. Cleo's phone binged and she pulled it out. There was a text from a blocked number. _Look at innocent Cleo. Instead of looking at her boyfriend she's too busy look at another girl. That's not her eyes. -T_

Cleo gasped, and placed a hand over her mouth. Only one person had ever know about her secret. Was Tali back?

#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*# *#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*

"_Bella?" Bella's sister, two years younger than her stepped into the room. She was a blonde like Bella, with brown eyes._

"_Yeah Sara?" Bella asked not looking up from the book she was reading. _

"_Can I ask you something?" Sara asked closing the door behind her. _

"_Sure..." Bella looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Sara was wearing nothing but skimpy pajamas. _

"_I need some advice." Sara sat on the bed next to Bella. _

"_Yeah?" Bella asked, swallowing thickly._

"_There's this person I like. But I know how wrong it is." Sara explained._

"_Oh really? Who is it?" Bella asked curiously._

"_You..." Sara whispered and leaned forward to capture Bella's lips._

Bella shot up in bed, breathing heavily. She fidgeted and sighed, thinking the dreams had to stop. Sara was her little sister. Bella got out of bed and headed for her closet. She was yanking on clothes when her phone rang. "Hello?" Bella answered.

"It's Cleo, do you wanna meet me at Mako?" Cleo's voice spilled out of the phone. Bella raised her eyebrows, it had been months since she'd even spoken with Cleo.

"Um sure." Bella said.

"Good see you then, bye." Cleo said hurriedly and hung up. Bella looked at her phone confused when it buzzed, signaling a text. She opened the text and her heart jumped in her chest. _Dirty, dirty Bella. You're looking at your little sister like you should look at Will. Now what do they call that again? -T. _

Bella nearly dropped her phone. How did this person know? -T? Was it Tali? But Tali was gone.

**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#**

**The Chapters will gradually get longer, but this one and the next will be kind of short. I hope you enjoyed, sorry it took so long. Also this kind of got away from me. The plot line anyway, it was going to be so much more innocent. Before I changed. I'm horrible with male/female relationships, not the way I swing. So ****this may seem a little lesbian-ish. Bella is not a lesbian, she just happens to be crushing on her sister... Anywho I hoped you liked this! Rikki and Emma are next. Who do you think this -T is? Tali or someone else?**


	4. Emma and Rikki

Revealed

Emma was in her kitchen with a bottle of vodka and an empty water bottle. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and poured the vodka into her water bottle. She took a large drink and then went outside to throw away the empty bottle. As she was walking in she bumped into Elliot.

"You reek of alcohol." Elliot complained.

"So? What's it to you?" Emma narrowed her eyes.

"You're so rude when you're drunk." Elliot rolled his eyes and pushed past her.

"Brat." Emma muttered. She went into her room and took another large drink. She laid back against her pillow and pulled her phone out. She started texting back and forth with Ash. They had been dating for a couple months. According to her parents she could never be perfect, so what was the point anymore? For Ash she didn't have to do anything and he would love her no matter what.

"Emma, we're going out." Mr Gilbert knocked on her door.

"OK bye." Emma called rolling her eyes. She took a drink of her vodka. Her phone buzzed with asking if she wanted to come over that night. She declined, too lazy to care. After about ten more minutes of messaging back and forth Emma was officially drunk. Ash was still pushing for her to come over. Finally Emma gave in and grabbed the car keys. She was about to head out when she got a text from a number that wasn't Ash's. _Perfect little Emma isn't so perfect is she? Look at yourself getting ready to drive drunk. It's not the first time though, is it? -T_ Emma's eyes widened. It wasn't possible, no one knew about her drinking. No one but Tali. Emma was about to go back to her room when she got a message from Cleo telling her to meet her at Mako. Emma sighed, shook her head and headed for Mako.

#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**# *#*#*#**#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#

Rikki shoved her fingers down her throat and threw up. When she had emptied her stomach she flushed the toilet and washed up. Her throat burned and she sighed. Zane would appreciate it though. He wanted a skinny girlfriend and this was the only way she could think to do it. She exited her bathroom and headed out for a walk. She was walking down the beach when she got a call from Zane.

"Hey." Zane greeted as she answered the call from Zane.

"Hey Zane." Rikki smiled.

"Where are you at? I was hoping we could hang out." Zane asked.

"Just on the beach." Rikki said.

"Come meet me at my house." Zane said.

"See you then." Rikki agreed and then hung up. She went to Zane's house where he was eating some pizza. Rikki ate a few slices and Zane chuckled.

"Slow down babe, we don't need you gaining anymore weight." he smiled.

"Of course not." Rikki shook her head and threw the slice in her hand in the trash. "Now I need to go to the bathroom." Rikki excused herself to the bathroom. When she got there she got rid of the pizza. She was washing up when her phone buzzed. _Oh Rikki, shoving your fingers down your throat just for your boyfriend. Just like always. Of course you know what you're doing, right? Doing my job for me, killing yourself. -T _Rikki's shoved her phone in her pocket and ran a hand through her hair. No, no, no. It wasn't possible. Only Tali knew about her little habit. Rikki's phone buzzed again and she yanked it out angrily. It was just a message from Cleo.

#*#*#**#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#* #*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**I'm glad I got reviews. This is the part before they meet at Mako. What do y'all think? I think the rating might change eventually. Especially with Bella's story. But anywho, tell me what y'all think about -T, where's Tali? Is she dead? ****Alive? What do y'all think about Rikki and Emma's secrets?**


	5. Five Scary Messages

Revealed

*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#

Cleo was pacing back and forth when the girls showed up. "I think Tali might be back." she blurted out once they'd all dried off.

"What?" Rikki looked at her surprised.

"I got this strange text this morning. It said something only Tali would know." Cleo explained nervously.

"Tali was always good at coaxing secrets from us." Bella admitted. "I got one too."

"-T?" Emma asked beginning to sober up.

"I think all of us got one." Rikki frowned.

"It's been a long time, why would she come back now?" Emma asked, confused.

"Maybe she's held a grudge. Decided now everyone thinks she's gone it's safe to come back?" Bella suggested.

"Whoever it is, I'm scared. If it is Tali, she knows everything. If it isn't they got it from Tali." Cleo reminded them.

"What do we do though?" Emma asked.

"We try to just deal with it." Rikki shrugged. As if on cue all their phones buzzed. _Look at the big bad mermaid club. All so scared of a little letter. You should be, this little letter can ruin you all. However. I did think you were smarter than this with all your little theories. Oh, well. I'm here to stay mermaids, so you better watch out. I will make you all pay! -T_

"What the hell?" Rikki hissed angrily.

"This isn't good." Cleo mumbled.

"There has to be a way to stop this." Rikki frowned.

"I hope so, I don't want anything Tali knew getting out." Bella said, nervously.

"Neither do I." Emma agreed.

"What do we do then?" Cleo reiterated.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out." Rikki sighed. Another text message lit up each of their phones, a different one for each girl.

_Oh big bad Rikki, trying to hard to act like a leader. Would the girls really follow your lead if they knew your little...habit. -T_

_Bella, Bella, Bella. Oh my, trying to act all good. Would your friends really stand by you if they knew about the perverted secret you hide.-T_

_Poor little Cleo. Trying to act like you're still innocent and sweet. Would they look at you the same if they knew the thoughts in your head. -T_

_Emma, stupid Emma. Trying to act like you're still the smart one. Would they still ask for advice if they knew about your stupid 'mistakes'. -T_

**#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#**

**Hello again everyone. Sorry about the late update, sigh life. I've been really busy and will continue to be busy for quite some time. I will try to be better since I'm on break, but break still holds chores and life and family and weirdly human things like eating and sleeping. Ugh. Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy this short little chapter. Things will be picking up soon so get excited. Au revoir my dear readers! R&R**


	6. Oooh la la

Revealed

**_#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*_**

The girls found themselves fidgety and nervous for days after, but they got no new messages. In fact, they didn't get another message until two weeks later. Cleo was on a date in fact. Lewis had decided to take her to the beach for a picnic. After they ate Lewis had gone to fish a little, Cleo assuring that all was fine. She was gazing out at the ocean, when a frisbee landed in her lap,

"I am so sorry." a girl with dark hair in a bikini called, jogging over.

"It's no problem." Cleo assured her, unable to keep from doing a once over. She really was attractive, and it made Cleo a little heated. Cleo was sure she was blushing beet red.

"I'm Marcy." the girl said beaming down at Cleo.

"Cleo." Cleo smiled back, a little too eagerly. Oh god, she was on a date with Lewis. What was she thinking? As if reading her mind, Marcy crouched down and her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"So, Cleo. What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" Marcy said, trailing her fingers over Cleo's leg.

"I-I'm not alone, my uh, my...friends here." Cleo stuttered out, mentally kicking herself. She had just called Lewis a friend. He was her boyfriend for crying out loud.

"Well, if your friend isn't back soon join us. You can hang out with my brother and I." Marcy chuckled. She stood up and waved a little at Cleo, before leaving. Cleo exhaled deeply, trying to calm her pounding heart. Marcy really had been one of the most beautiful people Cleo had ever seen. Maybe even prettier than Tali. Not that she'd ever tell Tali that, if she were around. Cleo couldn't help but be bothered by her moment with Marcy, though. She loved Lewis, right? Her phone buzzed and she hesitantly took it out.

_Oooh do you have a little girlfriend? But wait, don't you still have a boyfriend? Wouldn't that be cheating? What a shame it would be if sweet old Lewis found out his girlfriend played for the same team as him. He would be oh so heartbroken. -T_

Cleo threw her phone in her bag angrily. She wasn't going to let some anonymous person who hid behind a letter scare her. She was better than that, stronger. Tali had always kept her fearful, but no more. She wasn't around anymore.

"Sorry that took so long." Lewis apologized. He plopped right down next to her and pecked her lips.

"You're fine, Lewis." Cleo smiled reassuringly.

"Well, I didn't catch anything. But, we can go for a walk?" Lewis suggested. Cleo nodded and they stood up linking hands. They walked down the beach like that and Cleo couldn't help but glance over at Marcy and her brother. Why couldn't she just be normal? She wanted to love Lewis. He was an amazing guy, and one of her best friends. Why couldn't see him as more than that?

"Cleo, are you OK? You seem off." Lewis commented and Cleo snapped her head to look at him.

"Sorry, just distracted." Cleo said.

"That's fine, I understand. You want to head back now?" Lewis asked.

"Yes, I would." Cleo said, squeezing his hand.

"You wait here, and I'll be back." Lewis nodded and hurried off. Cleo busied herself by drawing little shapes in the sand. She didn't look up until a voice popped up beside her ear.

"In case you want to be my 'friend'." Marcy whispered, tucking a piece of paper in Cleo's pocket. Cleo blushed as Marcy ran off, turning briefly to wink. Cleo was about to take out the paper when Lewis returned.

"Here, I think your phone went off." Lewis said handing Cleo her bag and phone. Cleo opened her phone and her heart dropped. It was a picture, of her and Tali the previous year. It was long before Tali disappeared, and taken at a sleepover between the two. She didn't know who took the picture, but she didn't care. She was kissing Tali, pretty heatedly too as she remembered. It looked like -T would run her life after all. Especially, if she wanted to keep Lewis oblivious.

"Thanks, let's go." Cleo nodded, walking off a little quicker than usual.

#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*

**I updated, finally. I suck at updating, y'all are free to hate me. I really will try harder, I have no excuses anymore. I'm busy, but mostly lazy. Sorry! But, ya know, here's a chapter. Not as long as I would have hoped. I'll try to get better at that too. I love you guys, and I'm going to apologize now for any future wait. I hoped you enjoyed it at least...?**

**-JJ**


	7. You're Her Big Sister, Right?

Revealed

**_#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*_**

Bella was watching television when her sister walked in, throwing her bag on the table. It thumped loudly and Bella turned and raised her eyebrows. "I hate Math." Sara groaned. She flopped down into the kitchen chair.

"Don't we all." Bella shrugged.

"Bella, I will love you forever if you help me with my homework." Sara said pleadingly. Bella sighed and walked over to sit down next to her. "You're the best!" Sara squealed and kissed her cheek. Bella coughed uncomfortably and looked anywhere but her sister as Sara pulled out her math book. Sara explained what she needed help with and Bella did her best to help her out.

"I still don't get it." Sara whined.

"Alright, hmm." Bella hummed and tried to think of a different way to explain it.

"Can we take a break?" Sara asked, batting her eyelashes. Bella frowned and shook her head.

"You're the one that asked me for help." Bella reminded her.

"Please Bells, pleeeeeease?" Sara said leaning in closer. She moved her hopeful face closer, so close to Bella they were almost touching. Bella caved, jumping to her feet and rubbing at her neck.

"Fine, go do whatever." Bella said. Her voice was strained and the tops of her ears were bright red. She untucked her hair from behind her ears to hide her awkwardness.

"Thank you!" Sara giggled and then ran off to do whatever. Bella shifted on her feet and walked over to the couch. She tried to keep her mind off her sister as much as she could. When her phone went off, she had a feeling on who it would be.

_Oh look at you, fawning over your baby sister. You can't even look at yourself in the mirror. I can't imagine how everyone else would see you when they found out. Maybe we'll find out. Enjoy the rest of your 'study session', Bells. -T_

Bella stuffed her phone in her pocket. She stared at the wall, taking deep breaths. She had to calm down. She had to figure out a way to keep herself from thinking about Sara anymore. She had to stop. It wasn't right, even more so with the two year age gap. Bella knew better, but she couldn't seem to get it out of her mind anyway.

"OK, Bella. We can start again." Sara said, startling Bella from her thoughts.

"Finish on your own, I'm going to see Will." Bella snapped, a little more harshly than she meant. She walked out, hoping a walk on the beach would clear her head before she saw Will.

The sun was shining, the ocean sparkled and there was a cool breeze blowing on Bella's face. It was beautiful outside and she thought about a swim. She dug her toes into the sand and breathed deeply. "Everything will be alright." She murmured to herself. She had to find a way to get over this. It wasn't right. You weren't supposed to fall for your sister. It went against what society thought was right. It was taboo, it didn't happen. Bella groaned and kicked at a plant sticking up in the sand. Why was everything so hard?

Bella started walking again, dragging her feet. She couldn't get it out of her head. When she finally got to Will's house, she hesitantly knocked. Will answered the door and smiled at her.

"Hey Bella, come on in." He said, beckoning her inside. Bella went inside and smiled at him. Will always made everything better, even what was happening.

"Hey Will, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the cafe?" Bella asked.

"Sure." Will nodded. He went to get his wallet and Bella glanced around the place. On his bed was an ocean scape half finished. Bella thought it was beautiful, Will really was talented. "Ready?" Will asked opening the door again. Bella followed him out and they started walking. Will threw an arm around Bella's shoulder, and she leaned into him. It was nice, she could try to forget. They chatted and talked the whole way. Belle laughed and smiled, mostly forgetting about her problem. Will was one of her best friends, not just her boyfriend. When they got the cafe Bella glimpsed Cleo talking with some girl. She shrugged it off, whoever she was, it wasn't her business.

"What do you want?" Will asked as they stepped up the counter. Bella shrugged.

"Surprise me?" She suggested. Will nodded and ordered. When they got their drinks they say down at one of the tables.

"You have a performance tonight?" Will asked.

"No, we got a night off. Tomorrow we do though." Bella said, sipping at her drink. Will started talking about some fossil, and Bella drifted off into a memory.

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*_

_"Bellaaaaa, come on. Let's have some fun." Tali grinned, nudging her friend's shoulder. Bella laughed and shrugged._

_"I don't know, I need to study." Bella said. They were sitting in Bella's living room, reviewing for the English test they had the following day._

_"Oh come, let's have a little fun." Tali prodded._

_"Tali, we really need to study." Bella reminded her. "Especially after how badly we did on the last test." Tali rolled her eyes and sighed. She was about to comment when Sara walked in sweating and in a skimpy tank top and shorts. Bella dropped her gaze to her book and Tali noticed._

_"Hey Sare, how's soccer?" Tali smiled._

_"Good, we won our game." Sara smiled. "Hey Bella, what are you working on?"_

_"English." Bella muttered._

_"What's your deal?" Sarah frowned. She gave Tali a questioning look. Tali just shrugged and Sara left._

_"Oh my god, Bella! You have totally got the hots for Sara!" Tali squeaked._

_"Shhhh, shut up." Bella shook her head, blushing._

_"You so do! I totally approve, she's attractive. But you do know she's your sister? Are you a lesbian or something?" Tali rambled._

_"I don't like girls, just...you know, her." Bella shrugged. "And yes I know she's my sister. I hate it."_

_"Does she know? Does Will know?" Tali asked raising her eyebrows._

_"No, and they won't find out. Right, Tali?!" Bella said firmly._

_"I guess." Tali said, a mischievous look crossing her face. "As long as you come have some fun with me."_

_"Tali!" Bella said, slightly angry._

_"Your choice Bella." Tali said._

_"Fine." Bella muttered and closed her book. "You are so manipulative."_

_"I know, thanks. I try!" Tali giggled and jumped up. She took Bella's hand and dragged her out of the house._

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*_

Bella remembered they'd gotten into so much trouble for something so stupid, but Tali kept her mouth shut. Well, as far as she knew.

"Bella? Are you listening?" Will snapped.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Bella said sheepishly. Will sighed and kissed her cheek, before he got up.

"Well, as I said, I need to get going. I'll see you later." Will said,

"Bye!" Bella smiled and he left, leaving Bella to her thoughts once more

**_#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*_**

**Hey, guys! Man, did I get a lot of reviews. Thank you so much for reading. And HEY! Look! It's a new chapter! And look at how long it is! Flashback! Honestly, if you're going to write incest, might as well go all out. I'm going to keep the rest of the chapters after this similar. Hopefully they'll all be this long. And I will get a Tali flashback in there for Cleo, but I'm saving it. Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy this, Tschus! *Goodbye in German. I take German in school. I do not claim to be good and I probably spelled that wrong.***

**P.S How would you guys like a flashback chapter on Tali? Get a little more background on her and what she's like?**

**-JJ**


End file.
